The fabrication of cured composite parts remains an involved process. Layers of constituent material (e.g., Carbon Fiber Reinforced Polymer (CFRP)) for a part may be laid-up one after another onto a surface and formed into a laminate having a complex shape. The laminate may then be cured (e.g., via the application of heat) into a unified, integral composite part having enhanced structural properties. Forming a laminate into a complex desired shape is particularly complicated, as this involves applying forces to the laminate from a variety of angles to apply stress to the laminate while also preventing the laminate from tearing.
Because the processes involved in forming a laminate are complex and time-consuming, it remains desirable to enhance the speed and efficiency with which laminates are formed and prepared for forming. Thus, operators of forming devices continue to seek out enhanced systems and techniques for performing the forming process efficiently.